


It’s not what it sounds like

by like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Times, ? - Freeform, Funny, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Misunderstandings, because i'll never get enough of it, eddie and buck would never, lol, or would they?, people are just dirty minded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad/pseuds/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad
Summary: 5 times people misinterpret a situation. And the one time they should’ve.Or 5 times people think Buck and Eddie are getting it on but they are not, and the one time they actually are.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 458





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit. 5+1. Again. I'll never stop. You can't make me.  
> I had this idea and as soon as it came to me I couldn't stop laughing, so I had to run to my computer and write it.  
> It will get a little ridiculous just go with it.
> 
> It's gonna have 6 chapters and I have the idea for all of them but haven't written them yet so I don't know when I will post. But I'll try to do it once a day.

Buck and Eddie wouldn’t find out until about three months later, but this was the day, the moment, when it all began. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Reyes was having a pretty ordinary day. You could even say a dull one. 

He woke up, had his wonderfully warm cup of coffee –two sugars and a splash of milk-, came to work –on his bike- and went on only one call –a hand stuck on a vending machine. Pretty dull. 

He had been working out on the gym in the station for almost an hour and a half, to pass the time, when he realized he was pretty hungry. So, he decided to go up to the kitchen and get something eat. 

As he climbed the stairs, he heard distant voices coming from the common area, specifically from the couches in front of the TV. He thought nothing of it until he was almost at the top of the stairs and the distant voices got suddenly clear. 

“You think you can take me?” he hears a voice belonging to who he is pretty sure is Eddie Diaz say in a deep, amused -almost flirty- tone. 

“I know I can,” and if he wasn’t sure before, hearing Buckley’s -definitely flirty- reply makes the participants -and the situation- abundantly clear. 

He makes a U-turn and retreats hastily before he gets the chance to hear any more of that conversation. 

On his way down he almost crashes into Taylor. 

“Hey, man. I wouldn’t go up there right now. Diaz and Buckley are in there.” 

“And?” the confusion in his face is clear. 

“They aren’t exactly playing pattycake, if you know what I mean,” he thinks it's quite clear what he's trying to convey, but he adds waggling eyebrows just in case. 

“Oh.” 

Yep, he definitely got it now. 

They both ended up going out for a smoke together, as far away from the common area as they could. 

And thus, the “beware: Buck and Eddie are getting it on” warning was first issued. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, in the common area upstairs, an intense game of Mortal Kombat was taking place. 

“YES!” exclaimed Evan Buckley while doing a victory dance on the couch, “I told you I could take you,” he added throwing his arm up and pointing a finger right into Eddie’s face, who slapped it away before replying. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Buckley,” he replied trying to hide a smile, and losing to Buck’s glee, “next round it’s mine”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost post it like 3 times and then I kept adding or changing things. I hope it makes sense i'll revise it later.

Hen was the last one still on the station. It was late and the shift had ended so everybody else had gone home. The people from the next shift were already in the bunks sleeping while they could. Karen had called her just before she could go have a shower and get into clothes that weren’t covered in dirt and smoke. They talked for about 20 minutes before realizing they could continue the conversation at home, just as long as they hang up. And so, they did. 

She got in the shower and then changed into a clean set of clothes. She was ready to go home when she thought she heard noises in the kitchen upstairs. Hen wondered who could still be here this late. Perhaps it was Bobby, that man loved cooking so much time flew right past him sometimes. She figured she would go and send the man home before it got too late. Or before Athena started to worry. Hen was climbing up the stairs when she heard voices and stopped. 

“Yeah, just like that,” that’s weird. It’s the first thing that came to her mind. Buck was usually one of the first to go home, almost always along with Eddie. The second thing it occurred to her was that Buck sounded a little breathy. 

“Come on. Just a little more,” as she heard Buck voice drop even lower than before, it suddenly clicked. That damn horn dog was back at it again. And in the damn kitchen. She thought those days were behind him. Hen was going to murder him. 

She was about to storm in, damned be the consequences -and probably brain damage she would gain from the image she was about to see- before she heard Buck continue. 

“That's perfect Eddie.” 

Before she knew it, she was turning around as fast as she could, and going down the stairs as quickly and silently as she could while trying not to fall. 

She waited months for those two to finally get their act together. She was not going to be the one to ruin the moment. 

As she made her way to the station's doors she ran into Ripley from the night shift and stopped her before she could venture upstairs. 

“You can't go up right now,” she rushed to say, and continued before the other girl had time to be confused, “Buckley and Diaz are upstairs and I have a bet to win.” She added with a wink. She could tell Ripley new exactly what the bet was about. After all, everyone new that those two had it bad for each other. 

______________________________________________ 

“Why are you whispering so much? We're the only ones left in here. Everyone on shift is sleeping.” 

“I know man, but it stills feels weird being here at night,” Buck replied while still lowering his voice to a whisper. “Now, shut up and add just a little more black pepper. Yeah, great that’s it. 

“It was your idea in the first place,” Eddie went on. 

“Yeah, well, you are the one who asked m- no, begged me to teach you how to make pasta carbonara so you could show your parents that you are not only feeding cereal to Christopher.” 

“There was never any beggin-” Eddie tried to argue. 

“There were puppy eyes, Eddie,” and Eddie thought the condescending tone was uncalled for. 

“Okay, that’s enough, just tell me what else to do.” 

And maybe it was the frown on his face that sent Buck into a fit of giggles. More likely, it was the pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why Buck is teaching Eddie to cook at the fire station kitchen. I don't have the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 here, hope you like it :)

Chim had a rough day. The last call had taken so much out of him. There was a house as big as a damn mansion that had caught on fire after lightning struck down on it. It was hours before the fire was succesfully put out and the family was safely out of the house. 

He was covered in soot and mud, and he was likely to get smoke inhalation just by how much he smelled of smoke. He wanted to have a shower, get home and then sleep like the dead all through the next day. 

He was just about to step into the communal showers when he heard a muffled voice sound above the noise of the water falling from the shower. He wouldn’t have thought much of it if it weren’t for the heavy breathing that accompanied the voice, which made him stop dead on his tracks. 

"I need you, Buck," he heard what was now unmistakably Eddie's voice say, sounding breathless, "I need you right now." 

He could almost hear the alarm screaming: abort! Abort! Abort! Inside his head as he opened his eyes in horror, and almost slipped to the floor on his haste to flee the scene that he thought was pretty likely taking place in the showers right now. 

He was happy for them, okay? He really was -even though he lost the bet- but, was it really necessary for them to do this in the communal showers? He whined to himself. The shower would have to wait till he got home. 

He saw Hen approaching him and stopped her with a raised hand. 

“Don’t go in there if you want to keep your sight.” 

“Wait, what?” he couldn’t help but laugh at her expression. 

“Eddie and Buck are spending some quality time together in the showers.” He tried to keep a straight face, but wasn’t sure if it worked. 

“Really?! Again?! Can't those two keep it in their pants long enough to get home?!” she sounded almost whiny. 

“I know,” Chim sighed, “I hate this honeymoon phase, too.” 

________________________________________ 

“Eddie, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong, okay?” Buck was trying to keep calm, for various reasons. It wasn’t every day your best friend cornered you in the showers, when you were naked -not that Eddie seemed to notice, he was too panicked to pay attention to that- and desperately asked for your help. 

“I just got a call; Christopher is in the hospital, I- she said th- Carla said he fell in the park and broke his wrist. And I don’t have my car, it’s at the shop remember? And who knows how long will it take for a cab to get here an-” 

“Alright, Eddie calm down,” he tried to sound soothing while he grabbed Eddie’s shoulders in an attempt to ground him, “it's just a broken wrist, okay? It's going to suck for a few weeks and then he'll be good as new. Yes, he will complain and get frustrated and I'll have to buy lots of ice cream, to make up for it," Buck said just for the purpose of making Eddie laugh, and it worked, even if the laugh sounded a bit shaky, "but he'll be just fine. Let me get dressed and I'll go with you… okay?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie’s eyes were looking less glassy and more focused now, so Buck thought he could let him go, “Yeah, okay.” 

Eddie was silent while Buck got dressed. He was just finishing when he talked again. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out. I just hate when he gets hurt and I’m not there.” The other man wasn’t even looking at him. As if Buck could ever judge him for loving his son so much. 

“Hey, I get that,” he said while trying to get Eddie to make eye contact, and tried for a small smile when he succeeded, “Don't worry about it. Besides this is kind of a win for me,” And at Eddie’s frown he added, “now I get to spoil him and you don’t get to complain.” He finished with a huge grin on his face. 

They walked to Buck car while sharing a soft laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the locker rooms at the station have glass walls (which WTF) but bare with me. I hope you enjoy it!

Taylor was making himself a nice PB&J sandwich when the damn jar of jam betrayed him, slipping from his fingers and staining his shirt with red jam. He sighed and thought he would go get changed before he had to go to the next call sticky and annoyed. The sandwich would be waiting for him. 

He made his way to the locker room and as he was about to step inside, he heard a curse and stopped. 

“Fuck!” he heard Buck say, sounding out of breath. He was just about to step in to see if he was alright, when he heard another voice ask. 

“You okay?” and that was weird. Eddie sounded just as breathless as the other man. 

“Yeah,” Buck replied, practically panting, “keep going.” Okay, he thought to himself, this is starting to sound really suggestive. 

“You sure, man?” there was some shuffling around that could be heard, before the younger man answered once more. 

“Yes, don't stop.” Yep. Alright he was getting out of there. 

Taylor let out a long-suffering sigh. He knew this was going to happen. Almost everybody at the station had at some point ran into those two in a compromising –to put it lightly- situation. Guess it was his turn. 

He resigned himself to the sticky t-shirt and made his way upstairs. He walked straight into the common area and announced to the room. 

“Please avoid going to the locker room,” he felt there was no need to clarify but still he added, “You know why.” Yeah, that was enough. 

He turned his back on the expected groans and walked to the kitchen and ate his nice PB&J sandwich. 

_______________________________________ 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stop, or slow down-” 

“No, Eddie, goddamn it, I told you I'm fine,” Buck replied, getting annoyed at the coddling, “unless you want to sto-” 

“No,” replied the other man, “I’m not stopping till you want to”. 

“Alright then,” Buck said with a challenging look in his eyes. 

“Alright,” replied Eddie trying not to sound as amused as he felt. 

“Sixty-one,” Buck said as both of them went down on the next push-up. 

“Sixty-two,” followed Eddie. 

“Next time we’re doing this at the gym,” but neither stopped. 

“Says the one that at being told he couldn’t do more push ups than me dropped to the floor and dare me to win,” he answers with a mocking smile. 

“Shut up,” Buck replied looking grumpy, which only managed to make Eddie snort, “Sixty-five.” 

“Sixty-six,” and Eddie kept smiling even after the winner had been declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Who thought Taylor's sandwich would be gone when he came back?  
> 2- Who do you think won the push up competition?  
> 3- Who do you think is going to run into them next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 here. Hope you like it!

Maddie was on the passenger seat of Chimney’s car while they drove to their date when she suddenly remembered she had her brother’s wallet with her –which he had forgot at her place- and asked Chim if they could stop by his apartment, so she could give it to him. 

“Yeah, Mads, of course,” he replied with a kind smile. 

They arrived at the building and Chim told her to make her way up while he found a place to park, and then he’ll go up to say hello too. 

She got out of the elevator and walked to his brother’s door humming to herself. She opened the lock with her copy of the key without thinking twice about it. She regretted it almost immediately. 

“Harder Eddie, please.” 

Oh lord. She practically threw the wallet and couldn't close the door fast enough, but before she knew it, she heard her little brother practically whimper, “I can take it.” 

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. There were some things a sister should never hear. And one at the top of the list was her little brother practically begging to be... well you can guess. 

As she saw Howie finally catch up to her, getting off the elevator and coming towards the door, she started to furiously move her hands in what she hoped conveyed; retreat! As it seemed to fail, she opted to take a more direct action and rushed to him and proceeded to push him once more towards the elevator. 

“Maddie, what the hell?” he asked confused and a little worried. 

“You really don’t want to go in there,” she replied, eyes big and trying to keep a straight face. 

“Why?” Maddie didn’t get to answer because a low moan was heard from inside the apartment. 

“Oh my god,” if the horror in Chim’s face didn’t fail to make Maddie laugh, his next words would definitely succeed, “I swear those two are like fucking rabbits.” 

Thank God the doors closed just as Maddie began to laugh uncontrollably. 

______________________________________________ 

“Hey, did you hear something?” Buck asked while moving his head to the side as if to try and listen better. 

“Nope,” answered Eddie without giving much thought, “More?” he asked instead without stopping his movements. 

“Yeah, jus- just a little...” 

“There?” 

“Yes,” Buck sighed, “you are really good at this,” he said with a soft murmur. 

“Thank you,” replied Eddie sounding mockingly polite. 

“We should do this more often.” 

“What? You, laid comfortably in your couch while I give you the best massage of your life, getting nothing in return?” he asked feigning annoyance, but fighting to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

“Yeah,” Buck shamelessly replied. 

“Yeah, sure,” Eddie replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Don’t get used to it.” 

Buck didn’t bother to reply to that. They both knew with the right words and puppy eyes, there was no way Eddie was refusing anything coming from Buck.


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter folks. I really hope you like it. I'm sorry if you were hoping for *ehem* spicy stuff. I wanted to keep it PG.

“Okay, everybody, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes!” Bobby’s voice could be heard from the kitchen, “it’s everybody around?” he asked while coming over to the couches where the team –or some of them- were watching TV. 

Bobby looked around and immediately realized two people were missing. 

“Has anybody seen Eddie and Buck?” 

“I saw them come in a few minutes ago, but haven’t seen them since,” Hen answered, while looking at her team, silently asking if they had. She got shaking heads and shrugs in return. 

“Maybe they are still in the locker room? You know those two get talking every morning as if they haven’t seen each other in weeks,” he said with a mocking voice. 

“Yeah, probably,” replied Hen amused. 

“Can somebody please go get them?” Bobby asked and walked back to the kitchen without waiting for a reply. 

Everybody instantly starting looking at each other waiting for anyone to offer themselves up. 

“Not me,” rushed to say Taylor, “last time I went to the lockers and they were there, I almost traumatised myself.” 

“Yeah, get in line, man. Everybody has been mentally disturbed by those two by now,” added Reyes rolling her eyes. 

“Okay, how about rock, paper, scissors?” asked Hen innocently. 

“Nah ah, I don’t think so, miss. You always win at that,” argued Chim. 

“Okay, so we all go. Share the trauma,” she said mock-serious. 

Everybody groaned but agreed. 

They got down the stairs and stood at the locker room door, waiting for any sign that hinted it wasn’t safe to enter. And then... 

Giggling. 

“You need help with that?” 

“No, asshole. I can do it myself.” 

More giggling. 

Okay that sounded safe enough. 

“I swear those two act like twelve years old sometimes,” said Hen. 

She opened the door. 

“Well. Twelve years old definitely don't do that,” helpfully replied Chim. 

“Oh, not again,” whined Taylor. 

Reyes was already covering her eyes. 

Right there in front of them where Buck and Eddie. 

The first one kneeling in front of the other man, both hands frozen at his fly. Both of them wide-eyed and unmoving. Clothes rumpled, hair tousled, faces red with embarrassment and necks red with... something else. Beard burn and hickeys most likely. 

"Ermm... This isn't what it looks like?" Buck tried. It came out sounding more like a question than anything else. 

"Right. You were just helping Eddie fasten his pants," Chimney’s flat-sounding answer was everything the rest needed before busting into laughter, “Breakfast will be ready in 10,” he added before closing the door. 

_________________________________________________ 

"I told you to keep quiet!" Buck whisper-yelled. 

"Oh, so it was my fault? You were the one _loudly_ swearing at me," argued Eddie. 

"It wasn't me who was giggling like a high school girl," said Buck defensively. 

"It was both of you!" came a shout from the other side of the door. Prompting the two men to groan. 

"I knew we shouldn't do this at work," Buck said mournfully, shaking his head. 

"You were the one who dropped to his knees in the middle of the locker room." 

"I didn't hear you complaining." 

Muffled giggling came from outside. 

"Go away already!" Whined Buck while he heard his team laugh at them. 

"Take your time!" He got as a reply but heard their footsteps as they walked away. 

"They're never gonna let us live this down," sighed Eddie. 

"Nope," Buck said while resuming his attempts at opening Eddie's damn fly. 

"What are you doing?" asked Eddie confused. 

"Well, like you said. They are never letting us live this down. So, we might as well make the most of it," finally succeeding at his task and throwing a proud smile at Eddie. 

Eddie looked at him incredulously and then blurted out, 

“I love you,” which made Buck chuckle. 

"I know," he replied trying to sound serious and failing spectacularly. 

Eddie looked affronted. 

Buck smiled again and got to work. 

“Wait, what did Taylor mean with “not again”?” Eddie suddenly asked. 

Buck was a little preoccupied to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes.I promise I'll revise this later!


End file.
